


Impossible

by writer0895



Series: Jily Drabbles and One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Imported from FF.net, Marauders era, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer0895/pseuds/writer0895
Summary: This was written back in 2014 but I've only recently gotten around to importing stuff from FF.net and brushing off the cobwebs.





	Impossible

Impossible. There was something about the way that word rolled off her tongue, so smoothly. The realm of impossibility excited her. Some days she would go as far to say that it shaped her into the person she was.

"But that's impossible." Lily Evans, a bright girl with shiny red hair stared at her new best friend in awe and fascination.

"It's possible with magic." Severus Snape, a short black haired boy of similar age replied, shaking his head seriously to further emphasize his point.

At 8 years of age, Magic was her most thrilling discovery and yet absolutely impossible.

* * *

"Potter!" Lily, a 5th year Gryffindor prefect attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, entered her common room, positively murderous.

James Potter, the boy in question looked up when she yelled out his name and unaware, a soft smile slipped on his lips. James Potter was quite good looking and undoubtedly talented, both in sports and academics but above all, he had a gift for irking Lily.

"I'll make sure you get a good funeral mate." His best friend Sirius Black whispered, flicking his long black hair out of his eyes.

James rolled his eyes at him, getting up to greet Lily.

"Potter! Why do all my books sing love ballads every time I open them?" she snarled, her green eyes furious.

"I don't know, you tell me." He smirked in response.

Clenching her fists to reign in her temper, she said, "Oh I am sure you had something to do with it. Take off the charm Potter."

"Jumping to conclusions, are we now."

"Potter, every stupid love poem is asking me to go out with you. Take off the charm." She yelled, her rage getting better of her. "Now." She added menacingly.

James cocked his head to the side, a sly look on his features.

"Maybe it's a sign, my love, maybe we should be going out."

Frustrated, she hurled her book at him and dropping the rest of the pile on the table. Throwing her hands in the air, she walked away. "Give me those back when the charm's undone." She called out, slamming the portrait.

At 15 years, despite what everyone else tried to convince her, James Potter was an impossible git.

* * *

Lily pulled her cloak closer as she sat on the grass, a book propped open in her lap. Beside her, her friends sat, chattering away. She paid some attention to them and her text but mostly, she stared at the lake, lost in her own thoughts. A lot had changed over the years. A bell rang in the distance, indicating the end of her free period. Her friend got up hurriedly but she took her time. Her next subject was potions and her professor would excuse her tardiness; he always did anyway.

Making her way to the entrance hall, she was jostled out of her mindless reverie when she saw him. He was walking briskly, a scowled etched on his face. Severus Snape, her best friend was now walking away, not noticing her. She sighed and looked away, as tears threatened to prickle her eyes. It was impossible to save him; she had tried but he was beyond repair.

* * *

There was a loud cheering from the crowd that had gathered around the bar at Hogshead.

"Sirius!"

"Sirius!"

"Sirius!"

Everyone chanted, edging the boy to finish his firewhiskey. He complied, a smug look on his face as he chugged away. His competition, James rolled his eyes as he picked up his mug. He was half a glass behind Sirius but he was determined to catch up.

"C'mon James!" someone cheered him but his voice was lost as Sirius set down his final glass, emerging victorious.

Laughing, and slightly drunk, Sirius clapped James on the back, causing him to choke on his drink. A roar of laughter emerged from the audience as everyone started dispersing. Hogshead bar was closed save for the members of the Order of Phoenix. The occasion was a celebration, one that took place after a long time. They had successfully prevented an attack by Voldemort, a terrorizing phenomenon, and his band of followers- death eaters and they didn't lose a single man on their side. It was joyful meeting.

Lily smiled, placing her hand on his as James slumped into the seat opposite hers. Both of them had half consumed drinks in front of them. Sirius meanwhile was attempting to stand on the bar, another drink in his hand. Once again the attention turned towards him and awaiting silence fell. "To defeating Voldemort." He declared, blinking his eyes. He was clearly drunk past coherence. "Hear! Hear!" was the response as everyone drank to his toast. Lily raised her drink and taking a sip, placed it back on the table. Sirius, in an attempt to take a fancy bow, had fallen face first on the floor and was being prodded awake by an exasperated Remus and Peter.

Lily threaded her fingers through James' hair, taking in the scene before her. Alice Longbottom, a healer, was checking on Sirius as he despite his semi-consciousness attempted to flirt with her.

_Defeating Voldemort_

His words came back to her and she sighed; defeating Voldemort was going to be an impossible task.

* * *

"And you may now kiss the brid-"

James hadn't even let the minister finish his sentence as he pulled lily in a passionate kiss. Giggling but smiling, elated, she kissed him and finally pulled away, the fire in her eyes matching his. They had been awaiting this day for a long time now. She leaned forward and pecked him once more, unable to quite contain herself.

His hazel eyes twinkled, his fingers playing with her ring in their intertwined hands. And Lily knew, with James her side, nothing would ever be impossible.

* * *

Lily clutched Harry in her arms, her heart beating frantically. She had heard him, heard his screams and it took her everything in power to not run after him. A tear trickled down her cheek as she placed Harry in his crib, her wand steady in her hands.

Standing protectively in front of Harry, she faced Voldemort. She was ready, for the first time, to fight Voldemort. From the corner of her eye, she saw him; her James, lying lifeless on the floor, his green sweater clinging to his torso. When she fought, she fought solely for Harry. She didn't fight for herself anymore. Tears blurred her vision as she stepped into the line of his curse. She could hear her screams mingled with Harry's and his roar as he mouthed the words and then suddenly, impossibly, she could see James and she made peace with her death. Living in a world without James Potter would've been impossible anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2014 but I've only recently gotten around to importing stuff from FF.net and brushing off the cobwebs.


End file.
